Third Time Lucky
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: The Heart Pirates & the Strawhat crew meet in a tavern. Things escalate between Nami and Law. Rated M for A good reason.


**After writing the continuation of Third Time Lucky from my LawNa one shot dump (Mikans & Stolen Hearts) I decided this needed its own fic'.**

**If you have read the first part (first 1000ish words), I suggest reading it again.**

**This is very, VERY mature (lemons and limes), so read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its awesome characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law swilled the dregs of his drink around the glass before swallowing them in one mouthful. The warmth in his cheeks, and the gentle rotation of the room told him that he had drank enough. The fact that he could still mentally track the fiery liquid as it travelled down his oesophagus convinced him that he could handle a bit more.<p>

He turned in his seat at the bar to look at the rabble behind him. His crew were still involved in the Strawhats drunken antics. Singing and cheering like idiots, to which he could only roll his eyes at, and turn back to the bar. He refused to join in. Law didn't want to be made a fool of again.

Their alliance had ended not too long ago, their goal to bring down one of the Yonko was finally achieved. Now, there was an unbreakable bond between the two crews, much to his annoyance. Mugiwara-ya and Himself were rivals in a way that almost mirrored Zoro and Blackleg.

Law had enjoyed their previous two encounters with the Strawhats. Well, he did at the time, at least. The first occasion had the Strawhats navigator challenging him to a drinking contest. He caught a glimpse of the more social side of the Pirate Hunter, and a more playful side to the Cat Thief. The competition was one that she easily won, and managed to swindle a lot of money out of him in the process.

The second time he knew better than to accept her offer. Still, she sat next to him all night, matching him drink for drink. Their close proximity give him a chance to fully admire her. He had accepted that she was beautiful, but he never really paid any sexual attention to her before. That evening, he could barely take his eyes off her. She chatted merrily with him and threw in the occasional bit of flirting, touching him when ever she could. Law thoroughly enjoyed her attentions, but realised the next morning that she had picked his pocket. Nami had emptied his wallet of every belli he had, and returned it to his person without him noticing.

She wasn't going to get the better of him tonight. Third time lucky, he thought to himself.

The Surgeon of Death propped his head on his left hand, and stared at the large ball of ice slowly melting in his glass. He waved to the bar tender and then pointed at the empty vessel, signally to the man to refill it.

"Keep going." Law instructed when the tavern employee stopped pouring at the measure of a double.

Law took a large swig of his newly poured drink, ignoring the pleas from the tables behind for him to come and join them. He rubbed his face before momentarily nursing his head. The amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the volume of noise coming from his 'friends' made for the perfect combination for a cracking headache. It hadn't fully developed yet, but he knew it was on its way.

He tried to drown out their noise by busying himself with reading what was written on the bar. Names and profanities had been carved into the wood before him. Something written about Eustass Kid made Law chuckle. Someone had struck out Eustass, and written Useless, so it now read 'Useless Kid should go back to Kamabakka Kingdom'. One of Kid's followers had obviously made an effort to erase it from the bar, but it was still faintly visible.

The stuffy atmosphere and amber lanterns within the tavern were making Law feel drowsy. With one final mouthful he finished his drink and set it the empty glass on the bar. Law almost ordered another drink after hearing the chime that the glass made as the sole ice cube hit against it. He pushed the glass away from him and grabbed his coat off the stool next to him. He awkwardly put it on, left the hood up, and went outside for some air.

The warm summer breeze hit Law the moment he stepped outside. It made him realise just how drunk he was, which caused him to stumble slightly as he turned round the corner. The streets were empty of friend or foe, but he still chose to go behind the tavern. He leant against a wall in the shadows and closed his drowsy eyes for a moment.

Law's senses were quickly roused as he felt a pair of lips close around his Adams apple, and an electrifying tongue dance over the mound. An involuntary shudder rippled through his body before he came to his senses. His eye's shot open and he pushed the person away who was giving him the unexpected but pleasurable attention.

"Nami-ya?" Law queried when he saw a mane of fiery hair. He immediately stopped forcing her away from him.

The woman looked up at him then revealing her hazy hooded eyes and her rosy cheeks. "You've been avoiding me, Tora-o." Nami slurred. She pressed her scantily clad body against him as she spoke, causing his blood to warm.

"For good reason." He responded, checking his pockets to see that he still had his wallet.

Nami's index finger idly traced the insignia on his sweater. Her eyes focused on what she was doing. "And what reason is that?" She asked, as she slipped her hands beneath the garment. "Because you want me, or because you're scared I'll rob you?"

Law replied with a lengthy groan as Nami's mouth found his neck again. Her lips pressed firmly against his raging pulse, and her lithe body moulded against his. Her nails grazed down his sides, sending sparks of hot sensation to light up throughout his body.

'She's drunk.' Law managed to remind himself, then he pushed her away again. "What do you want, Nami-ya?" He kept a stern tone when he voiced his question, hoping to ward her off from whatever stunt she was trying to pull. Law forced himself to scowl at her.

He was more than pleased to see her previously glazed eyes now had a look of fiery intent to them. A look that he'd be more than willing to see again.

"You." Nami whispered, and roughly pulled the tuft of hair on his chin to part his lips, then claimed them with her own.

The sweet taste of the exotic fruit cider Nami had been drinking made their kiss even more delicious than Law could have possibly imagined.

He fiercely kissed her back. His tongue darted in to her mouth, to taste more of her, to excite her, and to satisfy his body's growing need for her. His drunken lust was just barely under control.

He lowered himself down the wall a little so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. His hands travelled down her sides and made their way to grab her ass. Law used that grip on her to pull Nami firmly against him again.

Nami removed his hands from her bum, and glared at him for his impatience. She was in control of this, and she planned to tease him for a while. She couldn't have him effecting her too much, not just yet.

He had hated it when she had tried to boss him around during their alliance, but this kind of pushy he could definitely get used to.

She briefly kissed him again before her mouth left his lips and travelled down his neck. Nami placed bruising kisses on his flesh as she sucked at his olive skin, eliciting breathy groans from Law as she excited him. She allowed his hands to roam over her body, as long as he didn't grab at her.

"Tell me what you want, Tora-o?" Nami practically sung.

That nickname angered him, but the alluring lilt to her voice turned him on even more.

"You fucking siren!" Law growled, and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

Nami pulled his sweater up, exposing his decorated chest. Her fingers explored his body appreciatively. Gliding over his taut skin, admiring and teasing the muscles below.

Her hands travelled down his abs as she pressed her lips to his chest. Nami curled her fingers so she could rake the nails of both hands along his flesh, and meet at his spine. She felt his body shudder against her, and she continued to kiss him through the smile on her lips.

Law watched the orange haired woman as she kissed his flesh, his mind drowning in sensation and lust. Her lips left a blazing trail of fire as they moved towards his nipple, then bit down on the bud. He hissed at the slight pain, and bucked his hips against her. Both actions sending him mad with need, the alcohol in his system only heightening every response.

Nami continued to kiss down his body. She knelt down and rested her chin against his tented trousers. She looked up at him then, her eyes swimming in vainglory at his breathless gasp to her actions.

'Fuck.' He internally cursed. Law was torn between his desire to kill her for slowly teasing him, and a desperate need to sate his arousal. He tried to put his hands on her head, to signal what he wanted from her, but she quickly swatted them away.

Nami grabbed his ass with one hand, then teased him by ignoring the buttons of his jeans for now, and placing her hand flat against his erection, allowing him to roll his hips to claim some of the friction he needed.

His groans got louder, hungrier, as he bucked against her.

His head dropped back to the wall behind him when she removed her hand. "Nami-ya!" He breathed out in both an exasperated sigh and an angry demand.

The breath caught in Law's throat when he felt her teeth gently clamp down and drag against his erection through his jeans. He instantly looked down at the woman who had his cock between her teeth. He knew the look on his face was expressing signs of both pleasure and fear by her actions.

Nami replaced her mouth with her hand, and stood up again. She roughly grabbed the bulge in his pants as her lips placed hot kisses against his sensitive skin, exciting him further as she made her way back up to his mouth.

"I should get back." Nami explained, much to his disappointment.

Law was too inflamed by her teasing to let her go anywhere. He cupped her ass and lifted her up, quickly spinning her round to pin her against the wall. "I don't think so." He scoffed. Law sealed her lips with his and rocked his hips into her.

He stifled a moan that tried to escape Nami's lips then. Her legs moved to lock around his waist before she pushed him away to break their kiss.

"You never said what you wanted, and we are out of time." Nami explained, unapologetically. The voices of their crew mates were getting louder. Apparently, it was closing time.

"You." Law breathed. "Everything, or anything." He argued desperately.

"Alright." Nami whispered as her hands smoothed over his sweater, down his chest and abs, remembering the incredible body that was hidden beneath. "But not here."

"Come back to my ship." Law offered as he rolled his hips to grind himself against her again. He smiled triumphantly when she gasped at the contact. Her chestnut eyes widened, and the flush on her cheeks deepened.

Nami unlocked her legs from around his waist, then pushed him away. "I'll meet you there in an hour." She said, brushing her hand teasingly over the bulge of his jeans as she set off to accompany her friends.

Law smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. His eyes where fixed on the sway of her hips, making it all too easy for his mind to picture what he was going to do to her later. He couldn't believe his luck, the notoriously beautiful and elusive Cat Thief had actually agreed to come back to his sub.

'Beautiful and elusive Cat Thief … Cat Thief. Cat Thief...' Her epithet repeated over and over again in his mind as his hands slipped into his pockets. Law quickly realised that he shouldn't have believed his luck. His wallet was gone.

"Room." He called out, intent on getting it back straight away.

Not one of the Strawhats flinched as they were engulfed by the blue aura, obviously too intoxicated to notice it around them. "Scan." Law muttered in an angry tone, as he searched the orange haired navigator for his possessions. Unfortunately for him, Nami didn't have a coin purse of her own for him to steal in return. So instead, he just took great pleasure in the distressed squeal that left her lips when he took his wallet back.

She quickly turned to glare at him, stopping in her tracks with her hands on her hips. Her pouting lips made it obvious that she was disappointed at being caught. Law simply waved his wallet in her direction, then put it in his pocket. 'Conniving witch.' He internally lamented, then made his way back to his submarine.

* * *

><p>After a stroll around the wharf to clear his head, Trafalgar Law eventually returned to his ship. As soon as he closed the door to his quarters he began stripping himself free of his clothes, discarding them to the floor as he made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his cabin. Though he was furious with his ally and was no longer mentally aroused, physically he still was. He needed a woman, or a cool shower, and opted for the latter.<p>

He stepped in, and shut the perspex door before operating the shower. Law placed both his hands on the wall and hung his head, letting the warm water stream down his neck in a comforting cascade. Steam slowly began to fog the room and condense on the mirror and shower door before Law remembered he was meant to take a cold one.

Deciding it was already too late, he quickly splashed his face before turning the water off. Law grabbed his towel, then carefully stepped out of the shower whilst vigorously rubbing it in his hair, and then drying his body. As he brushed the towel over his chest, for some reason he thought of Nami, then quickly became angry with himself for how disappointed he was that he couldn't have her. With an exasperated sigh, Law wiped the condensation of the bathroom mirror to look at his sorry reflection.

He eyed the trail of bruises she had left on his neck and collarbone. 'Why would she go that far just for a few belli?' Law wondered to himself, hoping that perhaps she maybe did want more from him than just his wallet. Law shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts, dropped the towel and switched off the bathroom light, then climbed into bed.

He lay there staring at the ceiling. After his encounter with Nami, he had sobered up significantly, but not enough to stop the gentle spin of the room. He wished it would somehow rock him to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Nami's rosy cheeks, and her hazy chestnut hooded eyes staring back at him.

Law quickly sat up and opened his eyes. He switched on the lamp by his bed, in the hope that the visual contents of his room might rid his mind of the tangerine beauty. However, it seemed his imagination didn't want to let go of Nami. He instantly remembered how her tongue felt as she licked his Adam's apple, and pressed her voluptuous figure against his. A gentle shiver ran through his body as if he was reliving that very moment.

His pulse quickened, and he felt his entire body grow warm at the thought of how her hands had dipped beneath his sweater and explored his flesh. Everywhere her fingers touched his skin he tingled with sensation. He felt an internal pull in his groin when he summoned the memory of how she kissed his chest, and recalled the pleasure that surged through him when she bit down on his nipple.

Law's slick tongue danced over his own lips in an effort to remember what her mouth tasted like, but he couldn't. He sighed at the realisation that he had just washed off ever trace of her that was left on his body.

With another loud sigh, the Surgeon of Death shut his eyes and lay back down, determined to get to sleep this time. He placed his hands on his face to cool his cheeks. Law furiously tried to control his breathing as he listened to his accelerated heart, cursing the red head for it's current tempo. Then once again, images of Nami crept back into his mind.

He could picture her perfectly. Law was quite certain he would never forget the victorious and sultry expression she wore as she dragged her teeth along his cock through his jeans. He shuddered again as he reminisced, and against his will, Law's dick twitched to attention.

"Fuck." He cursed, thoroughly angry with himself. He didn't want to have a wank over that beautiful, yet devious bitch, but there was no way he could ignore his pulsing erection, or that she crept into his mind every single time he closed his eyes.

Law threw off his covers, then let out an irritated yet gratified sigh as he slowly gave in to his needs, and wrapped his fingers around his hard length.

He closed his eyes and imagined Nami was sitting on top of him as he slowly began to pump his hand along his hard member. "Nnn, shit." Law mumbled, wishing desperately that it was Nami's slender fingers around his cock instead of his own.

His breathing soon became laboured as he remembered how her ass felt when he grabbed her, and how he used those mounds to pick her up, and crush her against the wall. The warmth in the pit of his stomach grew as he fantasied about how her soft skin would wiggle in his hands as he firmly held her ass while she bucked on top of him.

The erotic image of her that he conjured in his mind urged his hand to stroke his length faster and faster. The arriding pressure in his lower abdomen gradually built up, and the warmth that engulfed every inch of him became hotter with every pump of his hand.

Law clenched his jaw as his entire body suddenly seemed more sensitive. He panted through his teeth as he pictured his hand reach up to grab her ample breast, to tease her nipple into a hard bud, encouraging her to ride him harder and faster.

He could almost hear her whimpering and moaning his name as she brought them to their peak.

He groaned loudly as the warmth in his balls grew, it tingled like lava that pleasurably boiled up his shaft, and erupted exhilaratingly into his hand. All of Law's brain functions ceased in that moment as ecstasy overwhelmed him, leaving him feeling dizzy, hot, and exhausted.

"Looks like you started, and finished without me." Nami observed from the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Law growled as he moved to sit up. He used his left hand to grab his bed sheets and cover himself.

"You invited me, remember?" The red head responded calmly as she sauntered deeper into his quarters.

"Room." Law rasped, consuming his last few ouches of stamina to use his ability and grab his towel from the bathroom. He glowered at her as he and wiped his seed from his hand. "I didn't think you would have the gall to come." He spat in a bitter tone.

"So you decided to cum on your own?" Nami said as she stopped to turn on her heel, feeling truly unwelcome after she felt the hostility in his last comment. "Shame." She whispered to herself.

Nami sighed and shook her head as she reached for the door handle. With the bad atmosphere, she was desperate to get out of the room as fast as she could.

Just as it was slightly ajar, the doorknob was ripped from her fingers and the door quickly slammed shut right in front of her face, startling her. Nami felt Law's right hand brush across her exposed stomach as his arm moved to wrap around her waist, and his naked chest pressed against the bare skin or her back.

"Did you want my wallet that badly, Nami-ya?" He whispered, letting his lips brush over her left ear as he spoke. The sensation galvanised every cell in her body. Nami closed her eyes, and gave in to the breathtaking shiver that he sent running down her spine.

The finger tips of his left hand trailed across the back of her neck, sending yet another shudder rippling through her body as he swept all of her hair over her left shoulder. He then trailed his knuckles down her left arm, as his arm moved to wrap around her waist and pull her tightly against him.

"Is that really what you think I came here for?" Nami asked, turning her head to the left so she could try to see him, but he moved to place a searing kiss on her right shoulder. Then he slowly kissed, licked and grazed his teeth over her sensitive skin, all the way back to her neck.

Nami closed her eyes and relaxed in his hold. Her head instinctively fell forward, allowing him better access to suck and kiss at her skin, leaving a blazing trail of sensation everywhere his lips touched her flesh.

Nami was suddenly aware of how her cheeks and ears seemed to burn. How fast her heart was beating, and how her breathing had quickened at his touch. She was also quite conscious of the rise and fall of her chest while she was within his constricting arms.

"Then why did you come here?" He asked in-between kissing and suckling at the nape of her neck.

His voice was so seductively low it clouded her mind and warmed her blood, making her feel like she was in a heady trance of some kind, where nothing mattered except where his lips teased her, and the surges of pleasure he sent rippling through her.

Each time his mouth pulled at her skin, Nami felt as though he leeched every lucid thought from her head. "For you." She finally managed to say through her soft pants.

Nami's eyes quickly shot wide open when Law stopped kissing the back of her neck, and his arms loosened around her waist. It was as though the lose of contact snapped her out of the hypnotic state she was in. She was suddenly concerned by the lack of affection, and began to turn to face him.

"Tora-" She started, but was soon silenced as his left hand was flat against her chest, slowly trailing up her neck to push her head right back against his shoulder. His hand kept her head tilted in that position, fingers resting just slightly curled over her jaw, and his thumb brushed back and forth over her lobe. Law's goatee pleasantly tickled her neck as he moved his head to slowly kiss over her shoulder, along her collarbone, then back up her neck to just behind her ear.

"Law." She whimpered, and tried to turn to face him again. Nami wanted his lips on hers, but his right hand latched on to her exposed breast, making her forget what she wanted. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger with every gentle squeeze of her skin, eliciting more moans from her as she writhed from his touch.

"When ... how?" Nami incoherently babbled, but soon realised for herself that he had deftly untied her bikini top with his teeth while he was kissing the nape of her neck. She reached behind her back to take a hold of Law's length, but he immediately released her breast to stop her.

"You had your fun earlier, when you were watching me masturbate." Law whispered in purposely breathy voice so it would fan over her ear. "Now let me have mine." He asked, lifting both her hands to place her palms flat against the door.

"Keep your hands there." Law ordered, and he ghosted his fingers along the underside of her arms, then down over her waist, to take a hold on both her hips. He smirked, taking note of the pleasant shiver that ran through her body, and the goosebumps that quickly emerged where he'd excited her skin with his feather light touch.

Nami looked down, admiring his forearms and tattooed hands as they pressed firmly against the waistband of her jeans. His thumbs dipped just inside the garment as he slowly moved his hands to meet at her zipper. She growled in frustration as he seemed to take forever. Then, his right index finger and thumb unfastened her button, while he firmly pressed his left palm against the seam of her jeans, gently rubbing over her ever so slightly, and curling his fingers to press against her core.

"Ahhh." She moaned. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers pressed into her through the layers that she was still wearing. Nami wiggled her hips against his hand to claim more friction from him.

"Don't move." He ordered. Law's commanding tone made her feel weak. She ached with emptiness, wanting his hands against her, those fingers inside her, but she obeyed his instruction. His enchanting voice made it difficult not to.

Law knelt down to unbuckled her sandals, and slip them off her feet. Then, he moved to her right and returned to unzipping her jeans. He pulled them over her hips, then slowly slid them down her thighs, planting gentle descending kisses on her outer leg where the denim grazed her skin as the garment fell.

She watched him as he helped her out of her jeans. His eyes were shut while he kissed down legs, and his expression was sober. If it wasn't for the pulsing erection between his legs, Nami wouldn't have been able to tell if he was enjoying himself or not.

Nami felt herself swell at the sight of him. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around his neck and lower herself onto his thick member. The glow from his bedside lamb, and the angle of his body cast delicious shadows over his sculpted figure. She desperately wanted to touch him, and to have him caress her.

She whimpered as her imagination ran wild, and he continued to tease her body. His aurous eyes met her gaze then, and the golden fire that raged within them helped her to realize just how much he relished in the torment of her. Like a starving cat who was torturing its prey before he finally ate it.

Nami rested her forehead on her right biceps, still peeking at him through her left eye as his lips ascended her thigh, and his teeth latched onto the string of her bikini bottoms. His lips curled into a smirk when her heard her hum as his hand glided up her other thigh, to simultaneously untie briefs.

He slowly tugged at the cord while his free hand gently caressed her inner thigh. His thumb brushed against the rim of her crotch, and heat pooled between her legs as his thumb danced tormentingly close to her core.

"Tora-o." She breathed in an exasperated whisper, while he freed her body of its final item of clothing. The moment it was gone, Nami shifted her weight onto her left leg. She writhed as she forced her knees together, to close the aching gap between her thighs.

"I thought I told you not to move?" Law chided in a smoky voice.

"But-" Nami tried to defend herself, but was immediately cut off by his next question.

"Do I need to tie you up?"

The breath caught in Nami's throat when she heard his words. She was not prepared for them, and was momentarily unable to answer while her mind skipped through all the possibilities of being bound by this tall, dark and gorgeous man.

Law drew her attention then. She turned to him to see him getting to his feet with a salacious smirk on his lips, and an eyebrow raised. "Wait there."

"No wait, Law-" Nami panicked.

The Surgeon of Death grabbed some black silk rope from out of his wardrobe and returned to where Nami was standing. "Your expression definitely was not a no." He drawled with a dangerous smirk.

"Why do you even have that?" She asked, a little anxious, pointing to the rope.

Law simply held her gaze while his smirk continued to grow. "Put your elbows together and interlock your fingers."

Nami did as she was asked, gnawing on her bottom lip and staring into his glistening eyes while he looped the black rope over her wrists. Adrenaline fluttered in her stomach, and her chest began to harshly rise and fall as he bound her. 'How was I so in control behind that tavern, and now I'm completely at his mercy?' She thought to herself as her body pulsed and ached for him.

"Is that too tight, Nami-ya?"

She shook her head in response as Law worked two fingers between the rope and her skin, obviously checking that it was up to a certain standard.

"Let me know if you start getting pins and needles." He advised while he softly kissed her wrists, and then lifted them over his head.

Nami immediately blushed. Not so much at the sudden proximity to his gorgeous face, but more because she felt a little bit like his prisoner. She was fully aware that he physically over powered her, but the fact that she'd just given him permission to made her feel exhilaratingly vulnerable.

She held his gaze as his fingers trailed over her skin in a feather light touch. First down her arms, gently tickling her as they ghosted her skin. Nami saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when her body quivered from his sensual touch.

Law then placed both his palms flat against her shoulder blades, gliding them down her ribs, pulling her tightly against his body until he got to the small of her back. Nami mewled when Law's firm chest pressed against her sensitive breasts. His left hand continued down and pawed at her ass, while his right hand slipped between them to, eliciting a sharp cry from her as he pulled at her nipple.

"Ouch-" Nami began to complain, but Law roughly pushed his tongue through her lips to silence her.

'Finally.' She thought to herself, humming when his tongue massaged hers, adding to the heat within her that had once again began to build to a blistering temperature. Nami had wanted his mouth back against her lips since the moment they had parted at the tavern. She tried to reposition herself, to somehow get some part of him between her legs so she could grind against him, but he wouldn't let her. The hand that was kneading her breast had moved to her hip, firmly keeping her in place.

She growled into their kiss, causing Law to break away from her lips. "What?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

Nami glared at him, and wiggled her hips a little but, just incase he didn't.

Law took her arms from around his neck, then tied another knot in the end of the silk rope that bound her wrists. "I already told you. You had your fun, now I'm having mine." He said as he looped the new knot over the coat hook on the back of his door. "Can you unhook that?"

Nami moved her arms, and the rope came free. "Yes."

"Good." Law smiled, then looped it back over the hook, and turned her back to the door so she was facing into the room.

He kissed Nami's arms as he slowly descended. Nipping at sucking at her collarbone, before leaving her flesh just as he got to her breasts. She writhed from his intense stare, aching to have his mouth and hands on her feverish body.

Law glanced up at her to appreciate her expression while his right hand firmly kneaded her breast. She panted heavily, closing her eyes while she enjoyed his touch. Electricity surged through Nami's body when he licked and sucked at her right breast, twirling his tongue around her nipple before gently biting down on the taut tip.

"Ah!" She jolted, and cried out as he trailed a single, blazing hot finger between her legs.

"Look at how wet you are, Nami-ya." Law smirked as he held up the glistening finger for her to see.

Nami didn't say anything. She glared at him through her slight anger, and tried to control her breathing. She desperately tried to not feel self-conscious about how blatantly aroused she was.

"Turn around." He instructed, twirling his moistened finger in the air, which pissed her off further.

Nami complied, simply so he couldn't see her face anymore. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she hated that he was loving every moment of it.

Her breathing became more laboured as he lightly placed his hand on her left calf, then gently kissed just behind her knee, softly tickling her in a glorious way. His hand pawed at her flesh as it moved up her inner thigh, his lips moving at the same slow pace as he kissed up the back of her leg.

She soon forgot her about embarrassment. It was easy to forgive him because of the gratifying attention he was giving her. Every kiss he planted on the back of her legs, literally made her weak at the knees. Once Law's mouth got to the top of her thigh, he gently bit down on the meat of her ass, then give the exact same tantalizing treatment to her right leg.

Nami was getting impatient now. She didn't think she could possibly get any more turned on by him, she just wanted his dick buried inside her. He'd had his orgasm moments after she had got to his ship, so she knew he was going to torture her before he would let her have hers.

"Unhook your arms and sit down." She heard him ask in a husky voice. She instantly dropped her head and looked down to where it sounded like his voice had originated from, then her head immediately shot back up to look at the door.

"Oh my god." She panted as every inch of her body began to throb. Her heart raced, thumping loudly in her chest and ears. Her stomach fluttered, she couldn't believe he was lying between her legs, his hungry golden eyes gazing up at her.

Nami's face burned as she looked back down at him. "I don't think I can." She informed him. Embarrassment had a firm hold on her.

"You can." He simpered as his hands danced up the backs of her legs, making her feel weak, and encouraging her to sit.

She took a deep breath and unhooks her hands. Nami carefully lowered her self down until she was sitting on Law's chest, shins flat against the floor. She put her bound hands between her legs to try to block his view.

"Rest your hands on top of your head." Law said after he slowly licked his lips.

Nami was just about able to hear him over her pounding heart. She inhaled sharply before she did as he asked, closing her eyes to try and forget about his intense stare that thoroughly warmed her body.

His hands glided along her smooth thighs, then over her waist to briefly squeeze both of her breasts. Then, they slid down her sides and round to her back. Each hand took a firm hold of her ass cheeks, and he gently pulled her closer to his face.

Nami pulsed, and panted harder in anticipation of contact. After a few moments of feeling nothing, she bit down on her bottom lip and opened her eyes just in time to see Law take his first tentative lap at her most sensitive area. The blaze of wet heat had her squirming straight away. Breathy whimpers left her lips every time his searing appendage slicked through her folds.

His tongue swirled around her core and flirted near her clitoris, never touching where she needed him to be. Through her embarrassment a moment ago, she had forgotten her anger, but now Nami was really pissed off now. She rolled her hips, grinding herself against his face, and mewled when his nose rubbed against her clit.

"Nami-ya!" He chided in a guttural voice, letting his head fall back to rest on the floor.

"Please stop teasing me." Nami groaned through ragged pants, aroused beyond endurance.

Law took a deep breath before lifting his head from the floor. He starred up at Nami. His expression seemed angry and cold, until he spread her legs further apart and a lascivious smirk crept onto his lips, causing her heart to race again.

She swallowed hard as he continued to hold her gaze. Law stuck out his tongue and immediately gave her clitoris a firm lick. Nami moaned loudly, letting her head fall back, and her hands rest over her eyes. She bucked against his face while he nipped, licked and sucked at her folds.

Nami rotated her hips shamelessly against his mouth, her desperate moans were all that she could hear as her climax amassed at a hot, electrifying, and steady pace. She felt like she was losing her mind as her arousal took control of her body.

She was certain that pure bliss was about to wash over her at any second, then Law's hands found her waist and lifted her away from his face. "What are doing?!" Nami screamed in a burst of frustrated anger.

"Are you trying to wake my crew?" Law laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I think I hate you" Nami said, a little dejected. 'Maybe he does just plan to tease me.' She thought as she let her bound hands hammer once against his tattooed back.

"I'm sorry, do you want to leave?" Law asked as he slid two fingers inside her.

"No." She squealed when he curled his fingers to press against her most sensitive spot. "Just fuck me." she mewled.

"Alright." Law smirked, and carried her over to his bed.

He put her down, resting her bum on the edge of the mattress, then pinned her arms above her head. He kissed her passionately, hoping to quell her anger a little, though he loved the sight of her while she was aroused and infuriated.

When Nami began to squirm beneath him, Law grabbed her left leg and rested it over his shoulder. He starred down at her for a moment as he reached for his cock, watching as she grew more and more impatience, until he finally guided himself inside her.

"Ahhh." Nami cried out at the sensual intrusion, arching beneath him as he filled her.

"Fuck, you feel good." Law moaned as he felt her clenching around him. He stilled his movements to annoy her further. When he heard irritated growls from her, he smoothed his hand over her abdomen, then rocked his hips back and forth in tormentingly slow shallow thrusts.

Nami rolled her hips as best as she could in her awkward position. When Law continued to torment her, she yanked her hands from above her head to claw at him so he would fuck her properly.

"Fine" Law relented, laughing at her impatience, then moved her deeper onto his bed.

He leant over her and fastened her restraints to his headboard, just to make sure she couldn't interfere with his plans for her again. Nami kissed his chest before she realised what he was doing. She was just about to complain when he slammed his lips again hers, and buried himself inside her.

Waves of hot pleasure instantly started to flow through her body. A blaze of unbridled heat grew every time Law slammed into her. His cock sliding in and out of her perfectly, hazing her mind, and drowning her senses as she matched him thrust for thrust.

All Nami could hear was the carnal groans that erupted in Law's throat every time he thrust into her. She could still taste him in her mouth. The whisky he was drinking earlier had such a potent taste it was more prominent than anything that had touched her lips. She could smell the fresh sweat that glistened on his body, and the obviously scent of sex in the air. All she could see was him. His incredible body moving exquisitely on top of her, within her, making her feel like she was falling apart with every blissful plunge his cock made inside her.

Law had teased her so much at this point that he was also at his limit. He wanted nothing more than to come inside her now, to let her hot quivering walls milk him of his seed. That need was all that mattered to him, and he pounded into Nami hard and fast while nuzzling her neck.

Every time he buried himself within her, he etched into his memory every moan, squeal, and hiccuped breath that left her lips. The next time he pleasured himself while fantasising about her, he was going to remember the sweet sounds of her loosing control, overwhelmed by how he had manipulated her body.

"Law!" Nami cried as her climax surged through her body with blinding hot pleasure. She came hard around him, her abdominal muscles contracted so fiercely her back left his mattress, momentarily forcing her chest against his. White flashes of light dulled her vision, as waves of exhilaratingly energy crashed through her.

Her warm, convulsing walls quickly had Law coming inside her. Her muscles wrapped tightly around his cock, pulling every drop from him. His warm seed only added to the euphoric heat with in, urging him to ride out his climax for a long as he could.

After a few more thrusts, Law collapsed on top of Nami, completely exhausted and exhilarated. He panted against her skin, occasionally kissing her when he wasn't as desperate for breath. They stayed like that for five more minutes before Law had the stamina to move again.

"You'd better get back to your ship" Law informed her as he released her hands from her bonds.

"Can't I stay here?" Nami pleaded, laying a gentle kiss on his lips before curling up against him.

"I'd let you if I thought I could trust you."

"I already told you I'm not here for your wallet." Nami sighed.

A few moments passed and Law had still said nothing. "I'll tell you what," Nami started. "Choose something that I wouldn't want to give you. Then, if I steal your wallet, you can have it."

Law eyed her curiously. "How about, if you steal my wallet, or its contents, then I'll never fuck you again?"

"Deal." Nami smiled, and stretched to switch off the light before snuggling up next to Law, and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law awoke the next morning feeling strangely good considering how much he drank the night before. He stretched, then reached an arm out to his left to pull his ally close to his body. When his hand found nothing but mattress, his eyes finally shot open.<p>

"Nami-ya?" He called, hoping she might just be in the bathroom.

When there was no reply he looked to the door of his quarters, the spot where he had slowly stripped her naked the night before. Her clothes were gone.

It dawned on him then, that despite her promise, he should probably check to see if he still had his wallet.

He scrambled out of bed and grabbed his jeans from off the floor just outside the bathroom. Thankfully, his wallet was still in his pocket. He smiled, then opened it to check it was still full. It was, and there was something extra in it.

He curiously opened the piece of paper and read the message out loud.

_'I only promised to not steal your wallet.'_

Realisation instantly hit him, and he turned to look at the safe beneath his bed. "For fucks sake!" He cursed when he saw the door was open.

He moved to see if she had left any of his gold behind. There was another note, and her bikini bottoms inside.

_'If last night was my reward for stealing your wallet, then I wonder what I'll get for taking this?'_

She drew a smiley face with a tongue sticking out.

_'See you soon! Hopefully.'_

'It's only gold.' He tried to remind himself. He decided that he'd just have to keep her tied up all night the next time he fucked her.

* * *

><p><strong>I regret nothing! There isn't a level of Hell you could send me to that would make me sorry I wrote this. Hahaha.<strong>


End file.
